Jealousy
by Karinacares
Summary: Ross Lynch just figured out he like Laura Marano. Now he's gonna try to make her jealous. She's going out with Cody Christian. I leave you wondering...Is she really going out with Cody Christian?
1. Chapter 1

Ross's P.O.V

It was everybody's day off of Austin & Ally. I was so relieved. I was in the mood to go to the beach. I don't know why I just was. "Bye everybody!" I yelled. Laura was waving at me sweetly. With her big brown eyes. Their so gorgeous. I couldn't help but wave back. Were halfway through Season 2 of Austin & Ally. Where me and Laura had to have all that chemistry. Everytime we hugged, I feel like im on top of the world. And she always smells so nice. Somehow I find that attractive. What am I thinking? I can't like Laura. It'll just ruin our friendship. As soon as I got in my car I saw Laura walking out of the Austin & Ally set holding hands With Cody. The one who played Elliot on Campers & Complications. The thought of them dating kinda bothered me. I don't know why.

"Your so funny!" Laura said while playfully hitting him in the chest. I couldn't keep watching them. I grabbed my keys and turned on the car. I started driving to the beach. While I was driving, the song "Here Comes Forever" by my band R5 came on. That was my favorite song out of all the songs we the Raura fans said that was a Raura song. It did kind of sounded like it. I remember I had a beach chair in my trunk. I would always keep 2 just in case. I opened my trunk and I got it. I walked on that nice, comfortable sand. I opened my beach chair and sat on it. I quickly put my feet on the sand.

While I was relaxing, I started recognizing someone's voice. I heard laughter and water splashing. I opened my eyes and looked in the direction where it was coming from. My eyes landed on someone I knew. I looked closer and saw that it was Laura and Cody. Laura kept splashing and running away from him. She was also laughing. She has the most adorkable laugh ever. Cody ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she was trying to get out of them. Anger was brushing up my whole body. Oh no. Was I jealous? No I can't be. I got really angry because I looked over to them again, and I saw that they were hugging. Her arms around his neck, his on her waist. And they were also kissing. I had to leave. I was getting really mad. If I got more mad, I would have made Cody bleed. I furiously got my beach chair, folded it, and then started walking. Until Laura called my name. "Ross!" She yelled. Dang it.

"What's up L-Laura?" I stuttered. Cody walked up, and put his arm around Laura. That made me furious. But I didn't show it. "Me and Cody just wanted to come to the beach."

"Ya, but it was a surprise to see you here." Cody said while glaring at me. I knew that right when he looked at me, he never liked me at all. But I didn't really care. "Ah, well It was nice to see you Laura. Bye" I said whil walking away.

"Wait!" Laura yelled. I turned around and looked at her. She escaped from Cody's arm and hugged me. She pulled away. "Bye." She told me. I let a smile form on my face and I said the same thing. I can tell Cody was getting mad because by the look on his face. But did I care? No, I didn't.

I was only at the beach for like 5 minutes and then I left. I should go again tomorrow. But if Laura and Cody are there, I'll just leave. I don't need to get jealous. Okay fine I admit it. I like Laura and I was jealous. I just couldn't help but get mad that how they were flirting and stuff. You know what? I should make Laura jealous. Make her feel what I felt. I remember that me and Maia are friends. Nah she has a boyfriend. Hm…That's it! I should use Raini! She's perfect! I got out my phone and texted her.

To: Raini

From: Ross

Hey Raini, can you help me make Laura jealous?

I was waiting for my phone to buzz. Until it did.

To:Ross

From: Raini

Sure! I've been wanting you two together for the past 2 years! Of course I will help you! But can you help me ask out Calum?

I can't believe she asked that. But I'll do it anyway.

To: Raini

From: Ross

Okay fine I just want Laura to like me.

Now that I'm thinking of it, why will I tell Raini that? I dunno. A few hours later me and Raini agreed to help eachother so she can make Calum jealous, and I will make Laura jealous. We texted Calum, Laura, and Cody. We were all going to meet eachother at the beach tomorrow. Oh man, tomorrow shall be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day….

Ross's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day. I had a dream about Laura. As always. It was about me and Laura being together and sharing our first kiss. Why can't that happen in real life? I don't know! We were all meeting today at 12:30. I looked at my clock and it was 12:10. Crap! I have to get ready. I pulled a random blue shirt and some swimming shorts. By the time I was done it was 12:15. I got my keys and went out to my car. I opened the door and got in. I started the car and started driving. It took 10 minutes for me to get there. It was 12:25. I got out of my car and started walking. I already saw Cody and Laura waiting. As soon as Cody saw me he immediately put his arm around Laura. Hm, that was weird.

"Hey guys!" I yelled standing in front of them.

"Hey!" Laura said. Raini and Calum were heading our way. "Hey bestie!" Raini said to Laura as they hugged. "Hey bestie!" Laura yelled back.

"Um Raini, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course, my little tigerpancake." And with that Cody, Calum, and Laura got confused.

"Uh, me and Raini are dating." Laura's mouth dropped. I can tell Calum was getting furious. Until I pulled him with Raini and i.

"Calum, don't worry me and Raini aren't actually dating." Raini stomped on my foot and I squealed in pain. Cody and Laura looked at us unexpectedly and we all waved. Then we went back to talking.

"Look im sorry but I had to tell him. Now, you should tell him your secret."I said looking at Raini.

"What secret?" Calum asked

Raini bursted it out like nothing. " I…..like you Calum" Calum's mouth dropped.

"You do? Cause I was actually going to ask you out." Calum said while blushing

I can not believe it. I was watching as Calum asked Raini out and she said yes.I was kind of getting annoyed by Raini squealing and Calum blushing. So I said something.

"Um, hello. Did you forget about my situation?" I said with the annoyance in my voice.

"Oh yeah, Look Calum, I'm, still your girlfriend. Were just pretending so we can make Laura jealous. Okay? Can you at least pretend?" Raini asked.

Calum nodded with the smile and we went over there. "So, me and Ross were gonna announce…Were dating!" Raini said.

Laura's face got a little red from anger. I don't know why she got angry. Me and Raini are just pretending. But…she doesn't know that. Does she like me? No. Impossible. She would never like a guy like me. While I was with Raini, Laura pulled her to the side and started talking to her. I can see Raini was listening but her jaw dropped. What is going on? I looked in front of me and saw Cody. Wow. Instead of glaring at me, he is is the first time he never glared at me. But, he never smiled. Whatever. At least im not expecting him to smile.

Raini and Laura were walking back. But I know that they were fake smiling. I can see Raini came back I can tell she knew what was wrong.

"So, do you guys want to go in the water?" Cody asked. Raini came closer to me and nodded with a smile. Calum got closer to Raini as well. Laura was staring at me. At that time, I really wanted to know what was going on. There was a question I kept repeating in my head. What did Laura say?

Laura's P.O.V.

"So, me and Ross were gonna announce…were dating!" Raini said. I got mad. I furiously grabbed Raini's hand, and pulled her aside. "What!? You and Ross are dating?!" Raini was surprised that I yelled. "Uh yeah. What do you think?" She nervously laughed.

"Raini, I am not going to yell. But the thing is, and you can not tell anyone. I'm not actually dating Cody."  
Raini' mouth dropped. She was looking at me with surprised eyes.

"Then, how come you guys are pretending?"

"Because…..I really like Ross."

"Oh my gosh! Laura, how come you never told me?!"

"I'm sorry I should've earlier, it's just I didn't want to ruin things with me and Ross."

"Well your secret is safe with me. I promise." Raini said.

I smiled. But then my smile turned into a slight frown. "What's wrong Laura?" I took a deep breath, and sighed. "What's wrong is that I like Ross and your dating him" I said while rolling my eyes. "Oh, Laura, Me and Ross are not dating" Suddenly my frown turned into a little smile. But I got confused. "Wait….Why?"  
"Well suddenly, don't tell Ross I told you. Ross…..likes you too" Wait..Ross likes me?

"He's only doing it to make you jealous." Raini continued. "I'm actually dating Calum."

"What?! Since when?"

"Like 10 minutes ago."

I looked at Raini confused.

"It's a long story."

"Well, long story or not. I'm happy for you." I said while smiling. "Aww thanks , let's go back before their gonna think something is wrong." When she said that we started walking back. I found myself staring at Ross. There was an awkward silence until Cody broke it. "Do you guys wanna go in the water?" I nodded while staring at Ross. A few hours later we all decided to go home after a long day of playing in the water. Me and Ross awkwardly waved at eachother goodbye and then we went home. My god, why does this have to go so wrong?

Ross's P.O.V.

I could not stop thinking of Laura. It's just her big chocolate eyes and that beautiful smile of hers. Well, the thing that wasn't making me happy is seeing her with Cody. Ugh. Why does she have to be with him? What does she see in him? I really don't know. But I need to sleep. I've been playing in the water all day. But mostly, I was thinking about Laura. Ugh I can not get her out of my mind! Okay, I really need to sleep.

Laura's P.O.V

When I went home, I went into the kitchen to get some water. I looked at the clock on the stove and it was 9:30. Geez, were we really at the beach that long? Well, I can think about that tomorrow. I really need to sleep. I knew my parents were asleep so I had to sneak in my room. I didn't want to wake them up. As I got in my room I started thinking of Ross. He is really gorgeous. His perfect blonde hair that's soft like a puppy, his hazel eyes that shine in the moonlight, his muscular arms, and that million dollar smile that makes girls go crazy. I reall do like him. But I don't know how to tell him. I guess I'll do it around a time where it's right. I can feel my eyes drooping because of my sleepiness.

I got out of my bathing suit and changed to more comfortable pajama's. I turned off the light and got in my bed. I slipped the cover over me and I fell asleep easily. Wow, I was really tired. I had a dream about Ross. I was smiling in my sleep. Ross is all I could think about.

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update in like a month. I was really busy. So, keep reviewing! I'll update tomorrow! Bye lovelies.


End file.
